Like I'm Going To Lose You
by Gotham Siren
Summary: 7x03 AU: "In the blink of an eye, you could lose everything. Make most of the moments and love with no regrets." Sookie reflects on what she admitted to Bill about her feelings for Alcide. It begins to eat at her until she finally dawns on a resolution. SookiexAlcide


**I claim no ownership to True Blood. Enjoy the ride, folks.**

 _ **Like I'm Going To Lose You**_

 _When Sookie Stackhouse admitted aloud that she didn't love Alcide as much as he loved her, she knew then and there that consequences would arise from this. Truth be told, she did love him just as much. She just had to dig a little deeper, forget all the heartache she had gone through_ _ **.**_ _All the anger and all the failed relationships before this. Sure, some part of her would always love Bill. Some part of her would always want to fall back into his arms. However, that chapter in her life was over, and she knew that._ __ _What she had before her was hope, a future. Something she would have never got if she were with a vampire. Sunshine, family, early Saturday evening cookouts, you name it! Bill and yes, even Eric hurt her in many different ways. Who was there through all of her heartache? Alcide. She treated him just like the go-to guy when all else failed. He loved her unconditionally since the day they met. If she could just swallow the doubt and just move towards this opportunity with open arms, she wouldn't even be having this conversation with Bill._

 _Her head was abuzz with thoughts of Alcide, the Hep V vamps, Tara's death, and the whole town of Bon Temps' mortality rate. The fae knew that she had to something. So, here she was: being vampire bait. Not the smartest decision ever, sure, but it beat sitting at home waiting for the Hep V vamps to jus' come rollin' in!_

 _Only a short while later, Holly came scuffing up like a lost puppy. And from that, it was all a blur. Before Sookie could even breathe, she was covered in diseased vampire guts. Voices were all around her, Bill and Alcide mostly. They were arguing over this stupid mistake that she had made. But they got Holly back, wasn't that enough?_

"Yeah, go on, tell me about Sookie like I don't know her and I swear to God, I will fucking kill you."

 _And that's when it happened. A bullet stuck Alcide, once in the chest, and then a fatal strike to the head. He fell backwards, Sookie racing to his side. She could have let Jessica, Bill, or even Violet turn him for her. Then they would be together again. But she knew where that led. It was too dangerous for a newborn vampire to be running around during these times, and far too painful to say goodbye to a loved one twice._

 _At that very moment, Sookie Stackhouse knew where she went wrong. She took Alcide for granted and now he was gone. He had come to her rescue, yet again, but this time it cost him his own life. As the guilt consumed her, she felt her brown eyes well up with tears. Her shoulders began to droop and, with that, she let go of everything she had been holding in._

The telepath shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. This was the second time this week she had this dream. It was just as heart shattering as the first. That night in the woods was real, only her boyfriend came out unscathed. However, admitting what she did to Bill was haunting her. Like Sookie always did whenever she had a nightmare, she flipped over and scooted herself closer to Alcide. The were, as if on cue, grumbled something intelligible under his breath and pulled his girlfriend closer. He could feel her cool tears against him and when he opened his eyes, the former pack master had a frown tugging at his lips. Alcide hated to see Sookie cry. It gave him even more of a reason to want to pack all of their things up and just leave this place for good. No Bon Temps. No Shreveport. No Jackson. Some place far, far away where they could live a happy life together. This wolf loved his fae so much. He would literally do whatever it took to make her smile. Alcide just hoped that Sookie knew that.

She nuzzled her face in his chest, soaking up the warmth of his skin. If something were ever to happen to Alcide, it would absolutely destroy Sookie. She realized that, after these reoccurring dreams, there was no one meant for her other than Alcide Herveaux. This man had loved her for quite some time and there was no way in hell she would ever let someone so perfect slip from her grasp. Bill and Eric were too conniving. Alcide was loyal.

The were shifted slightly, pressing a soft kiss on top of Sookie's head. "Bad dream?" he rasped.

She just nodded, flipping back over to rest against her boyfriend's strong arms. "Same one I had a couple nights ago…" The blonde slipped one of her hands into his much larger ones, squeezing it gently.

"I'm right here, Sook. And I ain't leavin'," Alcide murmured sleepily.

"I know that! It's jus' with everythin' goin' on, I—"

And, with that, the wolf took it upon himself to tip Sookie's chin up, silencing her rambling with a kiss. As they pulled apart, Alcide just bumped his forehead against hers. "Stop that." He managed to get a smile out of her, to which the former pack master added, "I love you."

"I love you too."

There it was. No strings attached. Just the plain old truth. Sookie promised herself that she would give this relationship her all. There would be no looking back. No 'what if', just the present and the future. She was going to love him like she was going to lose him. Even though the future was unknown, anything could happen. Sookie was ready for it, as long as she had Alcide by her side.

 **The point of this fic was more to give Sookie a big smack in the mouth and then give her a second chance with Alcide because I love them together so much. *Ahem* Anyways, sign off in a review and lemme know what y'all thought!**


End file.
